1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless data communication apparatus using the diffused infrared-ray antenna, more particularly, to the wireless data communication apparatus which solves the problems of line-of-sight communication and extends a coverage area of the data communication by amplifying a weak signal with a repeater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique of data communication using an infrared ray is generally used in the slow data transmission between computers and its peripheral devices, particularly, in a remote control system of electronic apparatus. However, a conventional infrared-ray communication apparatus is only useful in the short-distance communication and the line-of-sight communication. In the line-of-sight communication system, the first communication module can not communicate with the second communication module unless the second communication module is within a visibility range from the first communication module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,915 to Theodore P. Adams entitled Wireless Programmer/Repeater System For An Implanted Medical Device and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,408 to Craig A. Will entitled Wireless Personal Paging Communications, And Locating System describe known concepts employing repeaters and antennas in different types of infrared communication systems. The foregoing patents are incorporated by reference herein.